One of those days
by luvdove96
Summary: max and fang never shared their feeling, but what if one water gun fight could suddenly change that.  Oneshot.


_Max and Fang: oneshot_

_Disclaimer I unfortunately do not own Maximum Ride that one belongs to JP _

Max POV

My back pressed against the tree, I listened for footsteps. None. Grinning I stepped out of the shadows. My victory was short lived. Gazzy came out, a gun pointed right at me.

"Gazzy, don't," I warned, my hand instinctively going to my belt where my bomb was. Gazzy aimed at me and pulled the trigger. "NO!" I shrieked, trying duck. Too late. A stream of water hit me straight in the face. Immediately, I grabbed my bomb and chucked it at him. He got soaked too.

Okay it was a water balloon not a bomb. So what? I pulled out my own water gun and chased after Nudge, who was getting spayed by Angel. I opened fire aiming for Nudge. The water hit her in the back of the neck, and she fell forward giggling. Why were we doing this? Because we were bored, and sometimes boredom leads to crazy things. Like this. And how did we get guns and balloons? The store was closing and they were giving away free stuff. Anyway someone threw a water balloon at me, and I whirled to see Iggy talking into a walkie-talkie.

"Target has been hit" He said into the speaker. "Target glaring at me" I gave a battle cry and lunged at the pale boy with gun in hand. "Target attacking me!" He screamed into his walkie-talkie. "Mayday! Mayday! Backup I need backup! I repeat backup!"

I tackled him to the ground and sprayed his face while sitting on his chest. The walkie-talkie fell out of Iggy's hand, and I ran out of water.

"There isn't any backup you idiot" Fang's voice was coming out of the walkie-talkie.

"Target has run out of ammo! Attack now!" Iggy ordered. I jumped up and ran towards the bucket full of water. I was refilling my gun when I heard Angel behind me.

"Max, don't move" she giggled. I quietly closed my gun. Then, fast as lightning I turned and pulled the trigger. I doused Angel's head and she managed to throw a water balloon at me. I cackled, yes cackled, as I dove into a bush

"Target has been captured, I repeat target has been captured" Fang said into his walkie-talkie. I laughed and tried to bite his hand, and I was awarded with a balloon in the face. I squirmed vigorously trying to get free of his tight grasp.

"Your hand tastes funny" I said

"SILENCE!" he ordered "we will wait for general Iggy to get here." He said sitting against a tree with me in his lap. I started laughing and Iggy finally showed up.

"Iggy" Nudge sang, and Iggy turned to face her, his unseeing eyes searching her face. She lunged forward taking out his knees and squirting his face. I took this opportunity to leap out of Fang's arms. I grabbed my gun and ran back onto the battle field. Fang shoved me forward into the bucket of water and I started choking. I hopped up not wanting to show weakness and felt Fang's firm hand on my elbow dragging me backwards. When I turned my head back I saw angel with her gun pointed. She took a step forward I took a step forward I took a step back. Forward, back, forward, back. I realized what she was doing before I could start running Fang already had me trapped in his arms

"Get the bucket" Gazzy said excitedly. Iggy and Nudge hauled the bucket towards Fang and me. I did the only thing I could to escape. I looked up at Fang, stood on my tippy toes, and kissed him. I heard the walkie-talkie clatter onto the pavement. Before I could pull away, the bucket turned upside-down. Which, of course, soaked me and Fang. I laughed loudly. Fang shot me an evil look. Only I knew what this meant, payback.

"One, two" I counted.

"Three!" Fang shouted. Then off we went shooting everyone in sight. Iggy proceeded to fall onto the ground dramatically.

"A pleasure working with you captain" I bowed politely to him.

"You too commander" He said instead pulling me into a hug.

"Traitor! Traitor!" Iggy shouted weakly from the ground, keeping up his charade. I pulled away from Fang's embrace and threw a dozen of balloons at Iggy. One hit him square in the face and he flopped back down on the pavement. Grinning I turned back to Fang. He picked me up and flew up a few feet off the ground and kissed me hard.

"Traitor…." I heard Iggy say softly. "Traitor…."


End file.
